Standing Alone
by yamashi-chan
Summary: will Kagome die? Sess and Rin love forever? Poor Rin, shes a confused teen with a mixed up life...someone has to help her? will sess be the one? read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *Sings* i wrote inu yasha and Andi has friends!---NOT!... see there both wrong i dont own inu yasha...now where does that leave Andi?  
  
Andi: Well i own Inu Yasha's Ears so *sticks out toung*  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome owns my ears! NOW NEITHER ONE OF YOU OWN INU YASHA AND CO.!  
  
Me: Jeez...way to burst MY bubble..  
  
A/N: Hello There! ME Ooo SO BORDE!! yea, i dont want to study so i have a few minets on my trusty pice of crap...i mean computer... well this is just a little A/U by me! dun exacly know what its gonna be about, just where ever my keyborde takes me!  
  
Ch:1 so if began.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walk on the beach hand in hand, looking at the water for the last time.   
  
" So this is it, huh?" Inu Yasha mumred. "i guess so, somehow it had to end..." Kagome sobbed alittle, " I have to go to the hospital tommorw...I-I want you to be there.." " Ill be there... no worrys.." He flinched at the word worry, concidering he was worried as hell. "It was 1 year ago yesterday the told me about the tumor..they told me i would be fine..but i know i wont, i can feel it." Kagome didn't look half as afraid as Inu Yasha was.   
  
" How are we going to tell Rin?" He sighed. " My baby.. i have no idea!" She it had never crossed her mind that somehow she had to tell her sister, " after mom died..she thought she had no one left... but if I go.."  
  
There was an akward silence...Just the sound of the waves crashing againts the shore.  
  
"Why dont we go home, i know you need to talk.." They both looked over at the girl bilding a sand castel alone on the other side of the beach.. this was a butiful young girl, she had large blue eyes and soft black hair as dark as the night.  
  
They all got into a small blue car and headed home... or so they though..  
  
Kagome clenched her head.. she flinched with pain. " Kagome, whats wrong?" Rin question with a quiver in her voice. Kagome whisperd something to inu yasha and they made a sharp left turn.  
  
" Inu-Chan, where are we going?" "Kagome-Kun needs to go see the big people docter." Inu Yasha said as brightly as he could. " Inu-chan...im 13 not 2.. whats wrong?" " It's not my place to tell you...maybe another time, i dont know when that is but, you'll know.."  
  
Rin look confused but nodded in responce...  
  
~~~  
  
Inu Yasha got up when a docter came out of a big blue room. "She needs the operation sooner then expected..""Operation?" Rin yelled angerly, "What the fuck?!?!" "Watch your mouth Rin!" "Your not my father!" Rin Stormed out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later she tiptoed in. " Why does she need an operation..." She whispered, you could see she was crying "Well...she has a tumor..in the left side of her brain..luckly she uses theright side of her brain to walk...or she would be dead right now.." " Is she going to be alright...?"   
  
" I dont know..."  
  
These words echo in her mind, these exact words 2 years ago...   
  
" My mom and sister....just leave me..what did I do wrong?" Rin though as she waited in the waiting room all night....  
  
" I dont know.." She repeated,   
  
" Who...HOW can you not know?! She WILL be alright..she cant leave me! she can!" She thought...  
  
' im so tired of being here...  
  
supressed by all my childish fears..  
  
and if you have to leave..   
  
i wish that you would just leave...'  
  
Rin was singing as loud as she could..but her voice kept cracking with all the tears....  
  
Rin was trying to be a stable as possible..she didnt want to cry, but she couldent help it. "Inu Yasha..." She hugged him and was stroking the crying hanyou's hair.."Be strong..."   
  
"Be strong for Kagome...for me..." 


	2. Sess?

Disclaimer: i own inu yasha, and im also ganna pass all my exams...neither one is gonna happen!  
  
A/N:wow.. i didnt realize how sad last chapter was...*tear* well im just gonna keep going so, here it is!  
  
Rin's PoV:  
  
"Can I see her?" I asked. The docter just smiled and lead the way to Kagomes room. "Here you are." And he left.   
  
Kagome look so restful..so peaceful, so...full of life. I climbed in the bed and started humming. Kagome woke up and saw Rin's face, soaked with tears.  
  
" This is...the first time i've seen you cry since..since mom ...you know.." Kagome whispered.   
  
" I touch the fire and it frezzes me,  
  
i look into it and its black,  
  
why cant i feel?  
  
my skin should crack and peel..  
  
i the fire back"  
  
This is the song me and Kagom wrote for mom...  
  
Kagome reached into her bag and halled out and exsersize book, in it was a pice of the song just written.  
  
Kagome sung to me  
  
" My life is such a blur,  
  
feelings run im so confused,  
  
may I die,  
  
my feelings left i cry,  
  
my life has been refused."  
  
"when...how.." i couldent get the words out.. " when did you write this?" " Last year, when i found out about the tumor.." Kagome stared at nothing.  
  
Scilence fell  
  
~^~  
  
When Kagome was aloud to go out for a couple of hours she came to a realization that this may be the last time she gets to go outside. Ever..  
  
"I want to go to Sango and Miroku's house..??" Kagome finaly decided.  
  
They drove up the long driveway where a huge house awaited them. Out came a very pregnant Sango with Miroku right behind.  
  
" Rin chan," Sango smiled," Why don't you go upstairs? Sess and his friends are there." Being polite Rin did as she was asked.  
  
Sess had a black room. Just black. He wore black clothes. everything he did almost seem black. Rin always wanted to be like that, dark and mysterious, but she didnt know how.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Who issssssssss it?!" one of the boys mocked. "Me...Rin" She could make out someone whispering "whos Rin" "Come in" Sess shouted  
  
Rin walked in. She was wearing a black T-shirt that said " i have issues" and a pair of black jeans. ( like i said..she trys)  
  
"Hello" She tried to smile. "Who are you? why are you in my house" Sess quelstion rudley. " Well my sis is really sick and your mom and my sis have been friends for a long time." "oh...well you can come in i guess.." Sess was blushing...everyone could tell when he liked someone he would always blush like mad.  
  
Rin sat on the edge of his bed where a few of his friends were sitting. he was sitting across the room in a computer chair.   
  
He stared at Rin. And odly enought Rin found herself staring back. Everyone else just sat there waiting for them to say something.  
  
*ahem* One of the boys coughed. " Your in love..haha!"   
  
Rin just looked a him funny. He shouldnt have said that. Rin has become a really out spoken person so eveyone knows what she thinks.  
  
"Well maybe I do" Rin said without gigleing or flinching. Sess on the other hand who has trouble getting what he wants out just sat there. blushing...   
  
" Hey Sess is she your new girl friend?! haha!" an other boy mocked. "Leave him alone, jerk! at least he could get one!"  
  
"BURN!" Sess joke yelled. " Serosly... is she your girlfriend." Rin was afraid of what he'll say..she acctly likes this guy. ' I AM 13.' she thought "uhhhhh....yes...no...maybe?" He stumbled for words. "Yes!" Rin shouted be accedent. "WE DO? i mean... yea..so? whatever right?" "Sess has a girlfriend" They all chanted.   
  
When it came time for the boys to leave, kagome stayed. So they ate supper there. Rin sat next to Sess and they held hands under the table. but then Rin had a thought.. she didn't know this guy.  
  
"So..," Kagome started, "you two getting along well I see." "Heh...yea." Sess tried to sound alive but he couldent, he so umbeliveble bored, "Hey how long you guys staying?" " Were staying the night and i have to go back to hospital in the morning. Okay Rin?" "Yup!"  
  
They finshed th meal in scilence.  
  
Rin went upstairs and halled Her journal out of a book bag she had with her..she beagn to write:  
  
~^~   
  
Dear Jouranl,  
  
me again...Rin. Nothing to new...o yea EXCEPT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW! AND MY SISTERS ABOUT TO DIE! besides that everthing is normal. I Guess ill tell you about the happy thing first. Well Sess is his name...hes REALLY cute...he has black hair with silver streaks and at the moment hes wearing black jeans with two chains , also a black t shirt. ANd gues what!? he acctuly likes me back...i think?!   
  
Well now for the sadest thing...Kagome might die... ive come to cope with that thought. If this were yesterday i would have told you about the sadess scraping at my mind. Heh.. I think shes going to be fine and this is all a bad dream... well i have to go do something to take my mind off it.  
  
Later on,  
  
~!*RiN*!~  
  
~^~  
  
She closed the book and went to find something too do. She was walking down the hall, past the swimming pool, past the tennis cort...'jeez...these people are stinken' rich..' she thought to herself. The she found a big blue door that said recording studio....knowing Rin and her love to sing, she went in.  
  
The room was painted a red color with blue trim. There was a micraphone in the middle of the room with and on and off switch. she walked to it. She notice a cople of pages of lyrics and at the bottom they had sess's signature.  
  
'he writes..' She thought again. She flip the switch on and put a tune to the words.  
  
" I linger in the doorway,  
  
of alarm clocks screaming,  
  
monsters calling my name,  
  
let me stay,  
  
where the wind will whisper too me,  
  
where the raindrops as there falling tell a story,  
  
in my feild of paper flowers,  
  
of candy cloud of luliby,  
  
i lie inside myself for hours,  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me,  
  
dont say im not out touch,  
  
with this rapet caous,  
  
your realty,  
  
i know well what lies beond my sleeping refudge,  
  
the nightmaire i bilt my own world to escape"  
  
Rin look at the paper...it was so butiful. She kept singing. She got so cougt up in the lyrics to notice Sess walking in and was recording her lovely voice.  
  
He got up to leave when Rin turne around sharply and scremed. " Did I scare you?" He said with an innocent smile. 


End file.
